


My Name is Kim Jibeom

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: Kim Jibeom tells a story about his big happy family and his crush. Where Jaehyun is Jibeom's crush, and the rest are Jibeom's family.





	My Name is Kim Jibeom

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Golcha's group selca in New York. They look like one big happy family ♡
> 
> Written mostly as Jibeom's monologue.

My name is Kim Jibeom, 19 years old, born in the year of tiger, third year student in Geumdong High School. I’m supposed to be in my 2nd year, but mom enrolled me early. I guess mom saw that I’m a bright kid. Hm, mom has a good sense. He’s not wrong. My height is 177 cm, weight 68 kg, thick black hair and big eyes. Mom always says I’m handsome. To be honest, saying this with my mouth will be embarrassing, but I guess I’m indeed handsome. I mean I get some confessions, even from the popular girl from cheerleader team. That explains everything right? My grade is good, higher than average at least, except for English. I’m so bad in English. No matter how hard I studied, I’ve never done the test well. I have an English tutor, a guy in school who’s good in English, but I still can’t master it well. I have to admit that the tutor distracts me from studying. He’s so cute. I seriously think I’m in love… Well, let’s talk about it later. I have good social skill. I have lots of friends and teachers like me. I’m a member for the school choir and the coach think I have good skill, so sometimes he ask me to sing the solo parts. Music is my world. Being raised in family whose members are musically talented, my childhood was filled with music. I grow up loving music, especially singing.

Basically, I can say my life is normal.

Everything is normal except my family.

My family is big, and very… unusual. See, my parents are both male and I’m the 4th child among 7 sons. So we have total of 9 males in the house. Can you imagine that? We’re a big family, but we’re very harmonious. I like having so many brothers. Even though sometimes they annoy the hell out of me, I feel like having a cool squad. My brothers are cool and handsome (not as handsome as me of course). Girls always stare at use whenever we’re walking together. It feels like we’re an idol group or something. It’s pretty cool, but sometimes annoying too. My mom (I know he’s a man but he’s the ‘mom’ of the family) insisted that as long as it’s possible, we should gather during mealtime. We have a huge dining table with 9 chairs and we have our own fixed position. Mom said that since we’re all busy with our own things, mealtime is the only time we can gather and talk to each other. I guess he’s right. Many stories and secrets are spilled during mealtime, starting from dad finding adult magazine in my hyung’s room, to my brother’s crush rejected him straight on his face. It’s interesting and mealtime is always filled with laughter.

My dad, Lee Daeyeol, 43 years old, is the guy who’s sitting in the center seat. He’s a businessman who have a popular fried chicken restaurant chain. Well, actually grandpa was the one who first opened the first friend chicken restaurant but dad made it big like it is now. There’re like 30 branches in our country. Dad is tall, handsome and extremely warm guy. I love him so much even though he likes to crack embarrassing dad jokes and loves oldies songs. One great thing about him is that despite the huge age gap between us, he can get along with his children. Sometimes he even act more childish than the rest of us. He knows the latest gossip and trend, and we can count on him to persuade mom for our favor. On the other side, he’s also very caring. He helps us with homework, he styles our hair, choosing outfit for us, buy ice cream for us.. He’s the best. Oh, and do you believe it that he was a trainee in entertainment company when he’s teenager? I couldn’t believe it at first, but he showed us his old pictures and videos. He’s good! Still, it’s hard to believe he was set to be an idol. Dad is a homebody, a quiet and shy person, and he doesn’t really like to move. He likes to sleep and reading books while drinking coffee. If you’re looking for dad, I guarantee you can find him either at home, office, gym, or supermarket near our house. Or maybe in the bowling place during weekends. He likes to play bowling with grandpa. He said he quit being a trainee because he fell in love with mom and didn’t want to hide their relationship. That’s seriously so sweet. Oh yes, my mom was also a fellow trainee and dad loves him a lot. Like a lot. He’s a fool for mom.

The guy sitting on dad’s right side is mom, Choi Sungyoon, 41 years old. He’s so handsome, no wonder dad is head over heels with him. I saw his photos when he was young and I kinda fell in love. Dad will kill me if he knows so I’ve never told anyone, even my brothers, because I can’t trust their mouths. Somehow mom gives out foreigner feel, especially his side profile. His nose bridge is so high, it’s a nose to die for. Dad is so lucky to have him. Mom also has a very beautiful voice. It’s kind of pity he gave up his dream to be a singer. But now he’s working as a singing instructor in a singing academy, so it’s good. He used to sing us lullaby back then before we sleep and it was my favorite time of the day. His singing voice is powerful, but he softened his voice to make us sleep. It’s so soothing, and we would be knocked off in just a few minutes. Mom’s from Busan, so maybe he gives off strict impression. But in reality, mom is very soft spoken, gentle, motherly and cute. He is beautiful inside and out, but there’s one thing about him that I don’t really like. He’s too overprotective. I know he loves us a lot. I saw him crying hard in the middle of the night when my youngest brother got very ill. He’s never failed to shower us with love, feed us delicious food, listen to our worries and never failed to make us feel better. But sometimes his overprotectiveness is a bit too much, especially now that we’re big boys. Bad news is, his overprotectiveness is very severe for only one child.

And that child is me.

It can be said that I’m the golden child in the family. It’s not a secret that my mom have soft spot for me compared to the rest. Thanks god my siblings are very understanding and didn’t envy me because of this. In fact, they kind of pitying me because I’m the target of my mom’s overprotectiveness. Besides, they all know the background story. Dad said back then, there was a time when mom and dad had a very big fight, they shouted at each other in loud voice. Hyungs and little brothers were crying but then I (who was 2,5 years old) walked to mom and dad and hugged their feet, crying and said, “I love you mom and dad. Don’t fight anymore.” Mom said he was going to ask for divorce before I came. My tears and my words apparently touched mom and dad’s hearts and they immediately forgive each other. So technically, I saved this family from being torn apart. I’m the hero of this family. But to be honest I can’t even remember that.

My seat is on mom’s right side. As I said, I’m the golden child so I get to sit beside mom and got showered with love and food. The kids are sitting based on age order except me. There’s nothing much to say. But mom always makes sure I eat in certain amount he considers enough. I’m very well fed.

You may wonder how my surname is Kim while dad is a Lee. Yes, me and my brothers are all adopted, obviously. I can’t remember much but they said that my real parents were killed in an accident. Mom and dad took me in when I was 1 years old. They let me have my real family name. Same thing happen with my brothers. I don’t know why mom and dad adopted so many kids. When I think of it, I can’t help but admire them for raising us well. And I’m thankful I have them as my parents.

Next. 

On my right is my oldest brother, Lee Jangjun. He’s 22 years old, a university student majoring in physical education. If I have to describe him in one word, it should be ‘loud’. He’s so loud. As loud as mom. The different thing is that mom is only loud when he’s angry or when he’s inside his room with dad at night (I still shuddered when thinking about it) as for Jangjun hyung, he’s loud all the time. My neighbor even said he can hear Jangjun hyung’s voice from time to time. He’s a jokester. He pranks and jokes a lot. Well, it’s funny and entertaining if the prank or jokes are not directed to me. I still have traumatic experience with Jangjun hyung. He caught me having wet dream when I was 12. He recorded me with his new phone, just gifted from my parents, and show the video to my parents and brothers. I can’t see their face for a whole month. Jangjun hyung said he only showed the video to our family but I swear there was a time when hyung’s best friend looked at me with weird knowing look. Urgh, Jangjun hyung is a liar! I was angry but I kept it for my self. I know I couldn’t win against him. He’s tall, and you should see his muscles. His body is full of solid muscle. Sometimes I have urge to knock on his chest. There must be knocking sound if I do that. But anyway, Jangjun hyung is a good hyung. Even though he likes to prank us all, he had defended us from bullies and bad kids. He even got bruised all over while defending us from university kids once. And when mom and dad had a minor car accident, when we’re all crying, he didn’t cry and took care of us. Ah, thinking about it, I become teary. 

The boy who sit next to Jangjun hyung is Son Youngtaek, 20 years old. Fun fact: He’s older than me but he’s still in his 2nd year. It’s not because he’s stupid, but he joined a student exchange program in Japan during semester break but there was some things happened with administration so that he cannot be in the same year as me. He’s loud too, but not as loud as Jangjun hyung. It’s cute that although he’s loud, but he’s quite shy and nervous when speaking in public. He has improved a lot though. One thing about hyung is that he often do weird things, like shedding his clothing anywhere in the house, and watching One Piece loudly while imitating the characters’ voices. Youngtaek hyung is a dancer and he’s maddeningly flexible. Mom and dad sent him to dancing class when he’s 5 and one day he went home and demonstrated impossible moves. Mom scream so loud. I screamed too because it looks like hyung was going to break his own bones. I still can’t really get used to it until now. Youngtaek hyung is a bit weird, but he’s a cool guy, he has lots of thoughts and he’s very hardworking. Mom and dad are very proud of him. Youngtaek hyung is the second eldest but he’s like one of the younger ones. Maybe because his friends are all younger. But when things got serious, he can be pretty scary. Youngtaek hyung is a pro-dongsaeng brother. I love him.

Next is Bae Seungmin hyung. Minnie hyung. The name match him well since he’s tiny. He’s so cute. Sometimes I really feel like put him in my pocket. But don’t be fooled with his tiny figure. He’s a kendo master and he can kick some ass. He smacked me once when I annoyed him and from the immense pain, I thought he broke my bone. Ha! Mom grounded him for 2 days because of that. Seungmin hyung has same age with Youngtaek hyung, but he’s a 3rd year student like me. Seungmin hyung is the latest addition in our family. He was 7 when he came. I still remember a small boy with long hair and serious expression walked timidly through the front door. He had dissatisfaction expression and we’re quite scared of him. The first impression was not that good, but apparently Seungmin hyung is a very cute boy. It’s amazing that he can blend in effortlessly within a short span of time. He got along very well with Jangjun and Youngtaek hyung. They often do things together. Sometimes I’m worried that Jangjun and Youngtaek hyung will tear Seungmin hyung apart because the three of them like to walk together with Seungmin hyung in the middle and both Jangjun and Youngtaek hyung sling their arms around Seungmin hyung’s shoulders. I suspect it’s one of the reason why Seungmin hyung can’t grow taller. Anyway, hyung’s hobby is building lego blocks. Let me tell you a story. Mom gave him his first lego for his 10th birthday present and ever since, Seungmin hyung loved it so much. Mom and dad bought him legos from time to time. But legos are expensive right? Seungmin hyung realized it, so he secretly worked part time in the convenience store and bought lego from his salary. It was quite a disaster when mom out of the blue happened to come to the convenience store and spotted Seungmin hyung working there. Mom dragged him home and scolded him. But then Seungmin hyung told us the reason why. He said he didn’t want mom and dad to spend too much money on him, that mom and dad had given him more than he imagined. There was a few second of silence, then mom cried and hugged him. Dad joined the hug. I could remember his wet eyes. They both hugged and kissed hyung. I really admire Seungmin hyung.

Beside Seungmin hyung is Donghyun. He’s only a few days younger than me. He’s a 2nd year student like Youngtaek hyung. Donghyun is… cute. He has small body and small eyes but funnily he’s quite mature. He’s number one in keeping things tidy and clean. Mom often gives him more allowance than the rest of us because he always helps mom doing house chores. Dad told me Donghyun was adopted when he’s newborn. His real mom died after giving birth to him and no one knew his dad. Donghyun is a cool kid, but he’s quite shy and awkward among strangers. He always declares himself manly but no one really pay a heed because he’s just too cute especially when he smiles and laughs. Talking about laughing, Donghyun always sheds tears when he laughs. I still have problem recognizing whether he’s laughing or crying when he tears up. Mom and dad took him to see doctor because they’re worried, but doctor said there’s no problem with him. Same with Youngtaek hyung, Donghyun is a dancer. Actually, no one knew he dance so well before. When he’s in 6th grade he said he joined dance club at school. However, during middle school graduation ceremony, he performed with his dance club and became the center. I swear I saw a new light in Donghyun. I can’t see the boy who struggles to pour out detergent to washing machine (mom always buy the biggest size). We all cheered for him, but dad was the loudest. It made me a bit embarrassed because people were looking at him weirdly. Dad said he’s happy Youngtaek hyung and Donghyun inherit his dancing talent. I wanted to tell dad that they don’t have blood relation with dad, but I decided to keep it by myself. Good son always try to please and entertain his dad so I just let him believe what he wants to believe.

The 2nd youngest is Hong Joochan, Donghyun’s twin brother. Well, they are not literally twins. But they have the same age, similar height, and they sticks together like glued to each other. Joochan is what you call a multitalented person. He’s diligent and can do everything, sometimes it scares me. He can master anything in a short span of time. Dad sent him to violin class in the age of 6. In the age of 13, he became one of the main violinist in teen orchestra. Not only that, he self taught himself piano and guitar. So one day he came home with a guitar he bought with his savings and started to play it from time to time. He fills the house with music. I like it. Another thing about him, he has magic hands. I mean he likes to make handicrafts things like dreamcatcher, rings, and so many more. If Donghyun helps mom with house chores, Joochan helps dad fixing things inside the house. Oh, I haven’t mention that he has a very nice soulful voice. He liked singing ever since forever and become the lead singer of the school band. He performed during graduation too and received standing ovation from the audiences. Mom bragged about it to every friend he met. Joochan’s body is a bit small, but like Seungmin hyung, don’t underestimate his strength. I have to admit he’s stronger than me although I’m taller. He joined hapkido tournaments and won so many awards. The wall in his room is full covered with his certificates. I can say, among my brothers, I get along with Joochan the most. We have same thinking. Like people say, great minds think alike. Jangjun hyung always refer us as dumb and dumber. He’s totally wrong. We’re not dumb, we’re brilliant. He just doesn’t understand because he’s not smart like us.

Our youngest is Choi Bomin, 18 years old. His face is handsome and lately he’s experiencing 2nd growth spurt. I swear he’s shorter than me just a few weeks ago and now he’s as tall as me. He used to get my old jeans when it can’t fit me anymore, but now I can’t pass my old clothes to him anymore. He’s showing signs that he’ll be very tall. Maybe as tall as dad, or more. Dad often looks at him from afar with teary eyes, mumbling something like his baby has grown up. If I’m mom’s baby, Bomin is dad’s baby. Dad said when Bomin was a baby, he would only stop crying if dad cradle him. I want to laugh, I really doubt it’s true because nowadays, it’s Bomin who diss dad the most. Bomin is a heartthrob. He always get love letters and chocolates during valentines day. Huh, such a charmer. I bet those girls don’t know that Bomin is a premium member of Red Velvet fan club, and he always blasts Red Velvet’s songs and dance along at home. I tell you, he memorizes all the choreographies. I have no idea how many times he watch their video to the point he can memorize the lyrics and choreography. Funny thing is, although Bomin is the youngest and likes girl group songs, he has the most manly voice in the family. Bomin is also smart. He aces his test and became the top scorer in school. That brat likes to tease me when I get D for my English. Good thing he’s my cute brother or else he’ll be dead already. Yeah, he always get away from our wrath because he’s the youngest. He even makes mischievous Jangjun hyung give up. He’s that powerful. He’s bratty, but once he cries, we’ll be fussing over him. He’s our baby, beloved cute baby.

“I’m done, thanks for the food.”

Dad stands up, bringing his empty plate to the sink. 

“Are you leaving already?” Mom asked, “Leave the plates over there, I’ll wash I later.”

“Yeah, I have appointment with someone at 8,” Dad said while fixing his clothes and reaching out to his bag. “What time will your class end today?”

“Around 6. Will you have dinner at home?” 

“Yes. I’ll be home early today. How about I pick you up later so we can go home together?” Dad sent a wink to mom and I nearly chocked on my rice. Seungmin hyung is also coughing from the other side of the table.

Mom, obviously ignores all the noises we make, just beamed at dad, smiling his greatest smile. “Okay, that’s awesome.”

Dad chuckled and bent over to give mom a kiss on the lips. I feel grossed out but I ends up laughing as I see my brothers’ reaction.

“Not again!! Enough with PDA please! We’re trying to eat here!” Jangjun hyung complains loudly and groans.

“There are minors here!” Bomin joins the complain.

Youngtaek and Seungmin’s hyung are watching with distaste, mouth agape and brows frowning. Joochan shared a gagging gesture with Jangjun hyung while Donghyun just giggles and watch with amusement. Such a good boy.

Thankfully the kiss ends soon and dad sends us a halfhearted glare.

“You all should be thankful that you have loving parents. Imagine your mom and I-“

“Hyung, just go, or you’re be late,” Mom ends dad’s childish banter, thankfully. He stands up and gently pushes dad to the door. 

“Okay okay,” Dad immediately gives up. Of course he’ll do what mom says. “Bye boys, study hard, don’t make trouble, especially you, Jangjun. See you all tonight.”

“Bye dad,” We say in unison.

Before mom disappears from the dining room, he stares at our plates then to our face, one by one. His eyes send warning.

“You all better have finished your food when I come back. Youngtaek, eat the veggies, and no, don’t you dare to give it to Seungmin. Joochan, stop stealing Donghyun’s meat,” I snort at Donghyun who hit Joochan’s chopstick with his own chopstick, making the meat Joochan‘s going to steal fall back to his plate. “Bomin, be careful don’t spill sauce to your uniform again. Jangjun, go take your brothers’ lunchboxes once you’re done.”

“As if you’re going to take a lot of time sending dad off.” Donghyun muttered, loud enough for all of is except mom to hear. 

“What do you expect,” Seungmin hyung whispered back.

Once mom leaves, Jangjun hyung who has finished eating claps his hands a few times. “Come on boys, dig up, finish your food quickly, I have an important morning class and I can’t be late.”

“You can leave first, hyung, we can take care of ourselves,” Joochan chimes in. “We’re not babies.”

“Oh yeah, says the one who took the wrong bus to school,” Jangjun hyung retorts and we all burst laughing. Even Joochan laughs at himself.

“Boyss!!” 

Mom’s voice makes us stop laughing and we immediately swallows up our food. 

Once we’re all finish having breakfast, lunchboxes are secured in our bags, Jangjun hyung drags us to the door.

“Make sure you don’t leave anything behind,” Mom emerges from the kitchen, wiping his we hands with his bunny apron. “See you tonight.”

He kisses us one by one on the cheek. It’s a morning ritual before we go to school, unless mom is away, so we’re already get used to it. And of course mom kisses my cheek a few seconds longer than the others. He even adds some loving pinch on my cheek.

“Bye mom,” We say in chorus as we head off.

“Don’t come home to late!” Mom waves and gives us a bright smile before going back to the house.

“Seriously,” Bomin sighs. “When will they stop doing those things in front of us? I get secondhand embarrassment watching them.”

“Maybe..” Seungmin hyung pretended to think, then adds dramatically. “Never.”

Joochan laughs. “We’ll have to endure it forever!”

“Shut up you all, remember you all went for 3 days for school trip and left me alone in the house?”

We all laughs at Jangjun hyung’s face. Although I wasn’t there, but I remember Jangjun hyung’s haggard face when we came back from school trip.

“I have to crash at my friends house for 3 days or else I’ll lose my sanity.”

“And you called me begging me to go home fast,” Seungmin hyung laughs.

“Do you guys remember that time we’re playing hide and seek and I’m hiding inside their closet and they came in and lock the door?” Bomin scrunches his brows. “I bet nothing can beat that.”

“We have to pretend fighting with Jibeom with loud voice so they get out from the room,” Youngtaek hyung laughs a bit hysterically. “It’s hilarious.”

“Not fair though, why did I become the victim? You guys are always ganging on me,” I complains. They always do that, knowing I’m mom’s favorite. And will get away with everything.

“Don’t complain, young boy,” Jangjun hyung pats my shoulder. “It was only an act. In the end mom bought ice cream for you and what did we get?”

“We became vegetarian for 3 days,” Joochan voluntary answers.

“And less pocket money,” Bomin adds.

“But for real, dad’s right. It’s better to see them like that than fighting,” Youngtaek hyung says solemnly. “Remember when they had cold war? I can feel mom’s killing aura even from the front door.”

“Looking at how mom handled the dishes, I’m glad the plates are still intact,” Donghyun pipes out.

The trip is filled with stories and laughter as usual. We’re talking with normal voice, but I think we’re still loud. I’m thankful the neighbors are quite tolerant and didn’t demand us to leave the neighborhood because we’re making too much noise.

“Hi guys!”

Oh. My. God.

That voice.

It’s him.

“Oh hey Jae- Wow..What happen with your hair??” Jangjun shrieks loudly.

I turns to look at him and my heart stops for a second. His hair is not sleek straight black again. It’s not curly like a poodle again. But it’s permed nicely with a shade of dark brown. 

Oh my god.

He’s glowing. He looks so good. I want to scream. Oh my god!

Okay, calm down. Let me introduce you to the boy who lives just a few houses away from mine, the boy who attends the same school as me, Youngtaek hyung’s classmate, my English tutor.. 

The love of my life.

My cute bread.

Bong Jaehyun.

Boy, you’re wrecking my life, turning it upside down. And what’s with the new hairstyle? Do you want to kill me? Please have some mercy. I don’t want to die yet. No, I haven’t even kissed you once... 

Jaehyun is standing in front of his house, touching his hair awkwardly. “Is it strange, hyung?”

“No no no, sweetie. It’s nice, really,” Jangjun hyung coos. “It looks good on you.”

“I like this one better than the previous one,” Seungmin hyung comments, giving Jaehyun a thumb up.

“Yeah I think so too,” Both Joochan and Donghyun confirms.

“My my.. My Bong become even more handsome,” Youngtaek hyung sling his arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders and pinches his cheek.

Ugh! Youngtaek hyung get your hands away from my Jaehyun! You’re really the bane from my existence!!

“Control your face hyung,” Bomin whispers in my ears. Beside him, the twins are giggling like mad. “You’ll scare your little bread away with that expression.”

This brat! How dare he talk to his hyung like that! But thanks anyway. I need to look cool in front of my love.

“Are you okay Jibeom? You don’t look good.”

Oh my god is he talking to me? Oh my god. Control! Control!

“He’s just a bit upset because he hasn’t eaten his bread yet.”

Ugh Jangjun hyung. You better stop smiling smugly like that! And my other brothers are laughing so hard right now. I hate them.

“Oh! I thought you don’t like bread Jibeom-ah.”

Oh my sweet Jaehyun. You’re so innocent. I hate bread, but I only like one bread.

You.

“Oh, he likes bread a lot,” Youngtaek hyung slyly says.

Too near! Too near! Don’t stand too near to Jaehyun!!

“Yeah, especially the cute fluffy bread.”

Bomin, you’ll be dead when we reach home tonight, I swear.

Jaehyun tilts his head to the side in confusion and I have urge to coo. He looks so adorable.

“Cute fluffy bread? Ah! Do you mean the animal shaped bread?”

Jangjun hyung has already bursts out laughing. He’s so loud that we received glances from passerby. 

Oh Bong, you’re so cute I can’t get angry at my brothers anymore.

“We still have time! Let’s stop by the bakery for a while! I want to buy some square toasts too!” 

Oh my god. He asks me to go with him?? YES YES I’D LIKE TO!!

“Oh that’s great! Then go to bakery with Jaehyun, Jibeomie!” Jangjun hyung says with faked excited tone that innocent little Bong doesn’t notice. 

“Buy lots of bread Jibeom-ah. Don’t forget to buy some for us too,” Joochan singsongs. His eyes are glinting. Beside him, Donghyun has already wiping his tears. 

“Uh..You’re not going with us?” Jaehyun asks. “It’s near the school. We can stop by for a while.”

“I’m on class duty today so I can’t,” Joochan immediately answers and elbows Donghyun.

“Me too, I’m on duty today,” Donghyun says.

“I have kendo club meeting before class.”

“I have to go to student council office to take some things.”

Everyone is now looking at Youngtaek hyung.

“Oh.. I.. Hmm.. I’m on duty too.”

“But your turn is supposed to be tomorrow right? With me?”

Stupid Youngtaek hyung.

“That’s settled then,” Jangjun hyung suddenly declares loudly and hold Bomin’s shoulder. “Please take care of our Jibeom, Jaehyunie.”

Jangjun hyung winks at me, then ushering my brothers away. They all bid goodbyes while giving me teasing glances. 

They are so annoying. But I appreciate their effort so I can have a time with Jaehyun. Thanks bro.

“It must be nice to have a lot of brothers,” Jaehyun chuckles. “I’m the only child, it’s very quiet in my house.”

“We never have quiet moment in my house,” I replies. “They can be annoying, but it’s fun.. Hey, you can come over anytime if you feel lonely.”

Ha! It sounds natural. Good job, Jibeom.

“Really?” 

I give him assuring nod and Jaehyun looks happy. It makes me happy too.

I really love Bong Jaehyun. So much. We met around 1,5 years ago during book club meeting. He called me hyung because he thought I was older. When I know that he’s actually older by a month, I didn’t tell him straightaway because I kinda like to hear him calling me hyung. Youngtaek hyung exposed me one day, and Jaehyun had a fit. But then I bought him toast bread and apologized (Youngtaek hyung said he always brought toast bread so he must have liked it). Although he still grumbled, but Jaehyun took the bread and said that I’m forgiven. He’s so cute. 

I tell you, he’s perfect, at least in my eyes. Remember I told you he’s my English tutor? He studied in US during middle school so he’s quite fluent. I always have eargasm whenever he speaks English. Actually, making Jaehyun my English tutor is really not a good idea. He’s good, but I always fanboying inside whenever we’re meeting up and ended up not learning anything. Mom and dad know about this thanks to my beloved brothers’ loose mouth. They like Jaehyun, although mom made him uneasy at first by giving judging look and random hard-to-answer questions. Of course Jaehyun passed mom’s test. He’s awesome like that. But mon threatened me to at least get a pass for my English tests or else he’ll forbid the tutoring. I worked really hard, and I’m quite surprised that I manage to get better scores. I guess it’s because the power of love.

Aside from being fluent in English, Jaehyun is the school basketball team captain. How cool is that? When he’s on a game, he’s changed. He’s a bread no more in the field. He becomes a tiger who run and jump here and there. I always watch his matches. He’s so good in aiming the ball. He’s perfect. And he was a short track athlete during elementary school. Isn’t that awesome?? There’s a pic of him skating during competition in his house and I secretly took picture of it when I was in his house. And have I told you I like his voice so much? His voice has unique color, I swear I can listen to him talking all day. I asked him to join the choir with me since he has nice voice (And of course because I had hidden intention too. We can spend more time together if he joins the choir, he). Unfortunately he refused because he’s not confident with singing. Uhh, I want to hug him and tell him that he’s good and perfect.

We stopped by the bakery where Jaehyun bought 4 pieces of square toasts. The part time worker greeted him once we entered, and chatted with Jaehyun for while. Jaehyun is really a regular customer, it’s cute. I chose the bunny shaped bread for my mom and insisted to pay for our purchases.

Good news, when I said I have English homework for tomorrow, Jaehyun offered to help me. At first I declined because Jaehyun has history test too tomorrow. But he insisted he can study while waiting for me working on worksheets. He’s a saint.

I’m waiting for him in front of the school gate now. I’ve called my mom to tell him I’ll go to Jaehyun’s house and he lectured me to study and not flirting before he gave his permission. Oh I can see Jaehyun now. He’s so cute running like that, his hair is bouncing as he run.

“Sorry, I’m late. Something’s coming up.”

Jaehyun is panting and his chubby cheeks are pinkish from exhaustion. Looks like he’s been running straight from his class on 3rd floor. My heart blossoms.

“No worries,” I assure him. “I didn’t wait long. You shouldn’t have run.”

Jaehyun smiles. “Okay, let’s go. Mom said she’s going to cook delicious lunch for us.”

“Yeah, great,” I grin. I’m glad Jaehyun’s mom and dad like me. They always welcome me warmly. Jaehyun too, he’s been so nice to me. Although we like to tease and annoy each other too, I can sense he’s comfortable with me. Does he probably like me too? Should I confess to him? But I’m scared..

Somehow, throughout the walk to Jaehyun’s home and during tutoring session, I can’t stop thinking about confessing my love to Jaehyun. Sometimes I’m distracted with his voice, and the way his lips move when he talk. He’s so cute, so beautiful. 

“Jibeom-ah.. Hello?” 

I’m startled when Jaehyun waves his hand in front of my face. Ah I’ve must been daydreaming. 

“Are you tired? Do you want some snack? Or drink?”

Oh my heart. You act like mom to dad. Wait.. Why are you so close. Too close.. I can see your eyeleashes, the chicken pox mark on your cheek..

“Jibeom-ah?” Jaehyun asks worriedly when I fail to answer. “I think you’re exhausted. Ok, what do you want? I ha-“

“You.”

Jaehyun stares at me.

I stare back.

“What did you say?” He asks with uncertainty.

…

Oh

My

God

Did I just say it?

Jaehyun is quite taken aback. From his expression, I know he heard it. Slowly he moves back to his seat, still eyeing me. I’m still scared, but I know I won’t be able to forgive myself if I back out. Maybe my clumsiness just now is a sign that I need to confess now. 

Oh god, I’m shaking so hard.

“Jibeom-ah?”

Jaehyun takes my shaking hand and gives it a little squeeze. I think I’m going to faint.

“You’re shaking so hard.”

Jaehyun’s face and tone is laced of concern. I really should man up. It’s now or never. I take a deep breath and squares my chest and takes his hands.

“I love you, Jaehyun-ah. Be the bread of my custard.”

Aish. What did I say just now? Stupid! Stupid!

Jaehyun’s face is red, but he’s chuckling. “What is that? Be the bread of your custard?”

I can feel my face hot from embarrassment. 

“I mean… like square toast you like..” I hate that I’m stuttering. “It’s filled with custard and it’s perfect match! There’ll be no square toast without bread… there’ll be no square toast without custard.”

Ok I think I sound stupid. I can see Jaehyun is on the verge of laughing.

“So I’m the bread and you’re the custard?” Jaehyun chuckles. I hope it’s a good sign.

“Yes,” I try to sound confident. “So basically what I’m trying to say is.. Let’s date.”

Jaehyun’s cheeks are red like tomatoes but he’s beaming like warm sunshine. Oh god. 

“I’d like that.”

Jaehyun hugs me and I think maybe this probably what heaven feels like.

JAEHYUN.AGREES.TO.BE.MY.BOYFRIEND

OH

MY

GOD

YES!

*****

I’m still grinning right now as I’m walking home from Jaehyun’s house. No words can describe my happiness. I’ve just texted my brothers in our group chat that Jaehyun agrees to be my boyfriend. I’ll be home in just a few steps but I can’t wait to inform them.

I think I can hear noises from my house. They must have read my messages. Soon, my phone vibrates. I read all kinds of congratulations. Some are just teasing me but nothing can make me down today. Nothing.

I open the front door while humming some love songs. My skin feels tingling from happiness.

“I heard you’re single no more, Jibeom.”

I stop dead on my track. My heart feels like it’s falling down to my stomach. Slowly, I lift my head, and see all of my family members are there. Mom is right in front of me, standing tall, crossing his arm on his chest, sending a sweet smile. I know there’s trouble behind that smile. My blood runs cold. Dad is sitting on the couch, eyeing me and mom in worry. My brothers are scattered around the living room, watching me and mom like we’re reenact an interesting scene in dramas. No one shows sympathy like dad. I decide that from now on I love dad the most.

“I thought you said you went there to study, and not to court Jaehyun.”

“I did!!” I answer in panic. “Calm down mom, I studied, I swear.. The confession was just happened.. After we studied.”

“And what’s worse is..” Mom slowly walk forward, ignoring my defense.

I step back. My back hit the door. 

“You texted your brother that you have boyfriend and not me? The mother who raise you up, held you up for the whole night when you’re sick, cooking your favorite food, and giving you all the love in the world?” 

Mom’s tone raise bit by bit until he’s half scream on the last word.

I can hear my brothers’ snicker. From the corner of my eyes I see dad cup his hands in front of his chest and mouthing ‘sorry’.

I’m dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure about the grammar. Please inform me about my mistakes and I'll correct it.


End file.
